Rain pelting my heart
by GrouchyMcEyebrows
Summary: Winter has been very dry this year so Australia takes advantage of the few rain showers he gets... Even if it means running around in the rain in his underwear. Canada/Australia


_Pit pit pit._

Australia lay awake in bed early that morning. It wasn't unusual for him to be awake at 5 am but today he didn't really have a reason to be up this early. The sun had yet to join them for the new day and his bed partner was still asleep like he should be. Australia snuggled against Canada's back and let a content smile slide onto his face. He had been absolutely, bloody ecstatic when the maple loving nation had said he could come over for the weekend as it wasn't often they could get any alone time together. Canada was visiting for winter though Australia was disappointed that there wasn't enough rain for Canada to fully experience-

_Pit pit pat pit pit pat_.

Australia frowned at the odd noise on his roof and craned his neck up. The soft pitter-patters of rain sounded again and again on his tin roof. The sound vibrated around the room causing an even bigger grin to spread to his lips. "Mattie!" He shook the Canadian excitedly. "Can you hear it?"

_Pit pit pit pat pat pit pit pit._

Canada groaned and rolled over hugging his polar bear (Kumijiro? Kumujuro? What ever it's name was) tightly in his arms. "J-just rain Australia... I hear it a lot..." He mumbled but didn't open his eyes. Australia let go of Canada and sat on the edge of his bed.

"But I don't." He said softly, licking his cracked lips. A sudden urge over took the Australian as he stood up and made his way to the back door. He opened the door and stepped out into the garage, watching the rain from one of the openings. It looked beautiful... Like the heavens were crying for his land, for his people... For him.

He took a step closer to the edge of the garage and held his arms out. The cold rain droplets fell on his arms, forming small puddles in his hands before overflowing over the sides. Australia let out a sigh of relief. Not only had this winter been the coldest but it had also been his driest. The lack of rain meant more water restrictions come summer... And with that summer came the summer heat.

No, he was going to take advantage of this rain and save it for when it was most needed. Without further thinking, Australia stepped out into the rain in just his boxers.

The rain droplets pelted his bare skin, sending shivers down his spine and causing goose bumps to appear on his arms and legs. He continued to walk until he was standing completely in the rain and getting drenched. But who cared? Who cared that he was standing in the rain at 5 am in only his boxers?

A smile stretched across his face as he looked up into the rain. The droplets of fresh water ran down his face like tears, soaking his hair and filling his mouth. Australia greedily licked the rain off his lips and held his hands out like a cup. There was nothing better then rainwater. Once his hand held as much as it could he brought them to his lips and drank deeply until all the water was gone or running down his chin.

By now the rain had created puddles in his backyard. With a loud laugh, Australia ran towards them, jumping from one to another, not caring that he was being noisy, that his boxers were now completely soaked, that his hair was no longer slicked back or that he was starting to lose the feeling in his feet due to the cold. He was enjoying the long awaited rain.

Canada rolled over and reached out for Australia, only to find the bed strangely empty. He blinked one violet eye open and peered around the room. There was no sign of the large nation at all. 'How weird...' He thought as he let go of Kumijiro (Much to the polar bears annoyance) and got a better look of his surroundings.

The room was dim and there didn't appear to be any noise coming from the other area's of the house. In fact... The only noise he could hear was the sound of the rain. 'Rain.' He blinked and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. Australia had mentioned something about rain to him before. Canada sat up and frowned at how cold it had gotten inside. Surely it hadn't been this cold before...

As Canada tried to leave, Kumijuro growled and sat up, raising his paws. Canada sighed and picked up the polar bear in his arms. "Come on, we'll go find Australia..." He mumbled, still half asleep. Another similar growl came from above him. Canada panicked slightly as he looked up to see a very evil looking pair of eyes. He squeaked as the Koala glared down at him... Then pointed to the door. "I-I guess you want to come to, eh?" He smiled meekly and reached out to the koala.

Australia's koala was anything but gentle as it climbed down from its bed onto Canada's arm then settled on his back. The blond winced and waited for the koala to get comfortable so he could start moving again. Now weighed down by a koala as well as a polar bear, Canada started his quest to find the missing Australian.

As suspected, the back door was open making it a lot colder then it should have been. Canada stared at the open door and shivered as a gust of wind blew through. It didn't help that he was only wearing boxers and a loose shirt as pajama's. "We'll try outside first then." He said though he got no response from either animal.

Canada walked to the edge of the garage and stared out at the heavy rain. It was so heavy now you couldn't see the other side of the yard. Canada squinted into the rain and spotted a moving shape. "That must be Australia..." He placed Kumijiru on the floor and placed the koala right next to him. "Take care of each other... I'll be back once I get this maple headed dummy." He smiled and stepped out into the freezing cold rain.

The rain pelted down on him, soaking his clothes through in the first few seconds. Droplets blurred his vision and drenched his hair, making it stick to his neck and face. His legs were covered in goose bumps in a matter of moments and the feeling in his feet was disappearing. How cold Australia be out in this? Canada whipped his glasses in a vain attempt to get the water off them but with the rain this heavy they were soon blurry again.

"A-Australia?" He called. "Dylan? Eep!" Canada jumped as he stepped down into a puddle that came up to his ankle. "Oh god that's freezing!" He cursed and stepped back out of the puddle. "Come on Dylan where are you? It's freezing out here!" Canada continued walking till he saw a familiar nation standing nearby. "Dylan!" The blond nation ran towards Australia but slowed down when he saw his expression. "Dylan?" He said, this time a lot softer.

Australia slowly turned to him and smiled. "I-Isn't it b-beautiful? I think it's b-bloody magnificent!" Australia stammered over his words and hugged himself to stop the shivering. He then held his mouth open and caught the rain his mouth, swallowing after a few seconds. "B-best bloody w-water in the w-world!" He grinned. Canada slowly approached Australia, peering up and down at his half naked body.

"Dylan! You look blue!" He gasped as he grasped the others hands. "You're as cold as ice! How long have you been standing here?" Australia shrugged and pulled Canada closer.

"S-so long as i-it's raining I c-could stand h-here all day!" He said through chattering teeth. Canada rubbed his hands against Australia's, trying his best to get feeling back into them.

"Dummy." He said through gritted teeth. "You'll catch a cold and get very sick if you continue to stand out here! A-and don't think I'll be looking after you if you do get sick, it'll be your own fault- Maple!" He warned but Australia simply smiled and pulled Canada into a tight hug.

"W-what do I h-have to worry about? Y-you can k-keep me warm right h-here." The brown haired nation stated and wrapped his arms more securely around Canada. The blond sighed and returned the hug, none to pleased about being in the rain.

"So you really don't get much rain then eh?" He whispered in Australia's ear.

"N-no, we s-sure d-don't!" Canada could feel the large nation shivering violently in his arms. Ok, that was it.

"We are going inside now. You're going to freeze to death if you stay out much longer!" Canada pulled himself out of Australia's tight embrace and grabbed his hand.

"W-wait! There's s-somethin' I want to d-do first!"

"What can you do in the rain?" Canada began to ask but he was quickly tugged back into Australia's arms.

"I-I've always w-wanted to d-do this in the r-rain." He said in a croaky voice. Canada was about to ask what he meant when a pair of freezing cold hands held his face still and chilled lips pressed against his. He froze against the cold body, all thoughts washed from his mind by the rain inspired kiss. A small blush dusted his cheeks from the sudden impulsive kiss but he didn't mind.

Canada knew that Australia wasn't exactly experienced in the kissing area so when rational thought came back to him he took the lead. He let his tongue slide over Australia's frozen lips, unintentionally giving warmth back to them. Australia parted his own lips to let Canada in, heat returning to his face from the kiss. Canada slipped his tongue through Australia's lips and met with the others tongue, leading them into a small battle of saliva, which Canada won easily thanks to his expertise. Australia let out a small moan into the others mouth and pressed himself against Canada. The blond wrapped his arms around Australia tighter, bringing their bodies as close as they could get, spreading the warmth from his body to Australia's.

The younger nation tentatively slipped his tongue into Canada's mouth, copying exactly what the other was doing. Canada felt a small surge of satisfaction as Australia looked up to him to learn.

After a about a minute, Australia pulled away panting and red faced while Canada had managed to keep his composure. "There, you got your kiss, now how about coming back inside then eh?" Australia nodded and took Canada's hand, leading them both back through the puddles to the garage where Kumajiro and his koala were waiting. Canada smiled when he realized that Australia was no longer shaking.

Soon they were both in the shower, washing away flecks of mud and grass and warming their frozen bodies up. Canada was used to the cold and recovered better then Australia who was shaking again not soon after they were out of the shower. Canada forced the Aussie into warmer clothes before putting him to bed. At this point the clock read 6:46 am and the Canadian knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep.

While Australia snuggled into his stomach, Canada sat up and continued reading his book he had brought over. It was all in French so Australia had gotten bored trying to read it with him on the first night. Kumajiro was curled up on his feet while Australia's koala had retreated back up to his bed, sending them an evil glare every so often.

"Bonne nuit Australie," He whispered tenderly and ran his fingers through the younger nations hair. Canada smiled fondly when he remembered their kiss and chuckled at Australia's enthusiasm. Oh how he wished he didn't have to return tomorrow.

_-Evil koala intermission- _

"…Oui, that's right… No, he's indeed really, really sick… Oui I know, I'll be back in a week… Ok, bye." Canada pressed the end call button on his phone and glared at Australia who lay in bed. "I did warn you that you would get sick…"

Australia blew his nose nosily and laughed weakly. "It's been so long since I've had rain, I couldn't help myself…" Kumajiru yawned and cuddled up against Australia's chest, adding to the warmth and hopefully helping Australia to get better. Canada sighed and sat on the side of the bed, making it dip slightly.

"The only bonus to this is that I can stay longer… But I have to spend it looking after you." Australia winked at him, causing the Canadian to blush slightly.

"But you get to stay longer right? Bonzer that makes getting sick worthwhile!" Kumajiro took this moment to climb up on top of the Australian's chest to sleep.

"Oh! Kumajuro, that's rude…" Canada leant over to pick the heavy polar bear off Australia when he saw the other smiling. "What is it?"

"Nothing… Thanks for kissin' me in the rain." Canada frowned.

"You don't have to thank me… I'd kiss you anywhere." As if to prove this he leant over and pressed his lisp softly against Australia's now considerably warmer ones. He felt Australia move and pulled back suddenly. "No, I'm not going further otherwise you'll get me sick too." He said firmly. Australia pouted and slid further under the blankets. "That won't work on me Dylan," Canada smiled. "Now stop being a child and rest up while I make you some hot soup." The younger nation grunted as a response, still sulking from the kiss.

Canada placed Kumajiru next to Australia again and started to leave.

"Um Mattie?"

He paused and turned at the door. "Oui Dylan?"

Australia poked his head out the top of the blanket, his face slightly more red then what his cold was making it. "I… Iloveyou." He said quickly.

Canada almost didn't catch it. Almost. He then smiled and readjusted his glasses. "J' taime, Australie."

-Evil koala transmission-

**Another one shot to try and get me back on track for my other stories… Again not too much Australian slang… Not like last time xD But Canada's doing some of the topping this time… Blame my friends friend for planting this idea in my head =_=; **

**Anyone who has never heard the sound of rain on a tin roof is missing out ad any one who hasn't danced in the rain in your Pj's I recommend you go do it RIGHT NOW! : D By the way… I continued to change Canada's polar bears name on purpose .; **


End file.
